Lessons In Love
by 2DamnFunky
Summary: When Bella was snatched from her truck on the way to the Cullen's house by the Volturi , her life was never the same again. Having lived with the Volturi for 200 years, what will happen when her time is up? will she choose to stay with the family who taught her how to kill or will she go in search for the family who taught her how to love?


BPOV

My truck shuddered and made wheezy noises as I drove to the Cullen's house, I was having a sleepover with Alice…..shopping tomorrow. Urrgh. Suddenly the door of the driving side was ripped off. I saw the malicious grin of Jane. "BOO!" She whispered it on my ear and I started to descend into a bloodcurdling scream. But before I could get into even a single note, Jane had clamped her hand over my mouth and was steering me towards the hard shoulder. "So where is your precious Edward now" she chuckled darkly. "The one time you need him and he's at home. Sure he knows we are here….well now he does. And right now he is thinking that he had better run to save you, in fact he is a minute away. So sad we won't be staying that long". And with that Felix and Demetri came out of the bushes and grabbed me around the waist. I screamed and thrashed but they restricted me. They started to run and I did all I could to stop them; they ran for five minutes before we stopped at Seattle. "Now you are not going to make a fuss about going to Italy, because if you do…you will be coming back in a body bag" Jane whispered the last part and snapped her teeth at the last syllable. We went aboard a small yacht where Alec waited; of course I should have known he would be here. Jane and Alec never travel apart. "Bella it's been to long" I cannot say I agree. But instead of answering that I just acknowledged his presence with a slight inclination of my head in his direction.

When we made it to Italy Demetri instantly grabbed me and ran to Volterra I didn't fight or try to stop them. It took a few minutes to reach Aro's….throne room? When we got there I was greeted by a friendly round of snarls and growls. "Bella so sorry but this is going to be painful" Aro said the second I entered the room…. I didn't understand.

"What will be painf-"

Suddenly Aro rushed towards me and….bit me. The pain was excruciating and I screamed out in pain as lips left my throat. I collapsed straight into Felix's arms, he must have assumed what was going to happen and had stood behind me. I passed out as the pain became too unbearable.

"It can't be long now….I would say a few minutes by the sound of her heart beat" thank God not much of this pain left, I felt as though I was no more than a pile of ashes. The pain started to leave my body I screamed and thrashed, because all the pain was leaving it was really just moving upwards. Towards my heart. When the pain was finally gone, I felt a new kind of pain a burning sensation on my throat. I opened my eyes and saw Jane, Alec and Felix surrounding me. I screamed and they clasped there hand over my mouth. But I was a newborn and was much stronger. I easily pushed them aside and started running they all followed, but I easily outran them. I thought I would enjoy my first run as a vampire. But I never thought I would be chased. Demetri quickly came around a corner; I could have easily dodged him. But his intent was not to tackle me, but to slow me down. He held me down and a millisecond later Jane Felix and Alec bonded towards us and grabbed my arms. "you heartless cruel bastards I hope you all burn in motherfucking hell!" I yelled out such profanities. Jane suddenly brought her mouth close to my ear and said.

"I think your potty mouth just landed you in a meeting with Aro, Caius and Marcus…don't you?" I growled at her and she smiled back.

The second we entered the throne room Aro walked towards me and said "My, my, you Bella are just stunning…..are you enjoying immortal life" there was silence.

"No? Oh what shame. I assume you want to know why I took you."

I nodded.

"Well Bella a gift like yours just cannot be ignored, a mental shield, how useful. You were wasted on the Cullens, yes I know you found your mate but really it's been three days and not a word from them…..doesn't that sound a little strange to you"

Now that I came to think about it, yes is does sound a little strange.

"Edward doesn't love you, he told me himself. Before you showed up and took him away" I glared at Aro. But was he right.

Did Edward actually love me?


End file.
